Grid-based user interfaces often store content in rows and columns of cells. In general, cells in a row are related in some manner and/or cells in a column are also related in some manner. However, beyond simple relationships that are manifest by the row and/or column positioning of a cell, cells may have other relationships to cells that do not share the same row and/or the same column. Such relationships may not be perfectly linear as implied by the X-Y structure of a grid. Unfortunately, current grid-based user interfaces are not capable of establishing and displaying relationships between individual cells in a grid beyond basic row and/or column positioning of cells.